Fnaf World Adventure
by JuniorFazbear2016
Summary: Freddy and his friends in their pizzaria , until a strange figure appears in the part / service room . There's a lot of drama , adventure and romance , and there are many couples. I'm not the best in summaries. Rating T for swearing and blood
1. The beginning

beginning

Freddy awoke: heh, where I am. Oh yeah, he looked past him. Bonnie is sleeping so lovely.  
Bonnie walked forward.  
Freddy: Bonnie, where you think you're going.  
Bonnie did not answer  
Freddy: CHICA!  
Chica: Hey, Freddy, how are you?  
Freddy: Chica, Bonnie sleepwalking again.  
Chica: Then give him less attention.  
Freddy: No (became red)  
Chica: Hahah Freddy I see you 're in looovvvveeeee!  
Golden Freddy _(A.K.A Goldie)_ : Freddy learn please once to be quiet, now it's more like you have a disorder.  
Freddy: As if I MUST be bullied by my brother!  
Chica: I think I'd better leave.  
Bonnie: aaaaaaah!  
Chica: Pinned you! _(Giggles)_  
Bonnie: Again, oh man.  
Chica: I'm too good at this.  
The part / service room came strange growling.

Bonnie: Did you hear that?  
Chica _(Drew pale and nodded):_ yyyeeeessss!  
Foxy: Yarrr, IT'S ME FOXY.  
Chica: Foxy, you're our savior!  
Foxy: Yarr Chica, are you sick?  
Chica: No, i-i-i-i'mmmm scared.  
Bonnie: No, Foxy, there are strange noises from the Part / service room.  
Foxy: Yarr (also Drew pale)  
Bonnie: Chica come along!  
Chica: Actually, no _(She thought: What's he stupid)_  
Bonnie: _(Actually, I'm afraid)_  
Foxy ran after them

Bonnie opened the door.  
Bonnie: _(Swallow):_ What was that sound?  
Suddenly a vague person stood for Chica.

Chica:! Altogether !  
? : _( Spring Trap has a creaky voice)_ My name is Spring Trap!  
Chica: Spring Trap?  
Spring Trap: Do not make a joke of chicken!  
Chica _(Totally pure white)_ N-n-no Spring Trap!  
Spring Trap: Nice, _(Now I can take this beautiful pizzeria)_

Freddy: What a noise, hopefully nothing bad.  
Goldie: I'm watching.  
Freddy: Let's go!  
 **Freddy and Goldie walked to the Part / Service Room  
** _Goldie opened the door_  
Spring Trap stormed straight down on Freddy: You ruined EVERYTHING!  
Freddy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Goldie: Spring Trap Stop!  
Spring Trap: Why, he ruined my life! _(Pointing to Freddy)_  
Goldie: Yes, and he mine whatsoever _(Crossing his arms)!_  
Spring Trap: No, do not think so _(Become red)_  
Goldie: Beautiful _(he obeyed)_  
Spring Trap: But you Freddy, from me, you're not finished yet _(Pointing again to Freddy threatens and walks away)_!  
Freddy: Goofy figure ... That you are a friend of him/her whatsoever. _(spitting at the feet of Goldie)_  
Goldie _(Not amused):_ Don't do that again brother.  
Chica _(Sticking tongue out to Spring Trap)_ Defeated by a bear, sissy!  
Spring Trap: From me you're not finished yet, Chica!  
Chica: _(Confused)_ How does he know my name? !  
Foxy: Freddy, think of something fast, I WANT OUT OF HERE!


	2. Freddy's decision

2\. Freddy's decision

Freddy: Goldie, I really do not know what decision I should take.  
Goldie: As I would know _(_ _at the_ _thought)_.  
Freddy: My preference would be to stay here, but since Spring Trap here is we can't do anything more.  
Bonnie _(_ _Totally_ _confused)_ : Once free, pizzeria owned by him.  
Goldie: Bonnie, he's nice, but you are our deputies and he can't stand.  
Bonnie: _(_ _Stands u_ p): Can we still do anything about, we are still children!  
Freddy: Bonnie is right, we are still children.  
Foxy: Yarr, and that landlubber of a Spring Trap too.  
Freddy: I would not like to say it, but yes, Spring Trap is a child too, and what even more worse is...He's one of us!  
Everyone gasps: What, is this true?!  
Chica: What is the decision now?  
Freddy: .We _(_ _Sigh)_ stay here ...  
Everyone _(_ _except_ _Freddy_ _)_ : But Freddy ...  
Freddy: Nothing to buts, we stay here point out, and as Spring Trap comes Goldie rips his beak apart, right Goldie?  
Goldie: Why am I again the example _(_ _Crucify_ _hands_ _)_!  
Freddy suddenly heard banging.  
Bonnie: Freddy, you look scared, what is it?  
Freddy: Uhm, I think Spring Trap is back.  
Bonnie: Uhm, Yay, I guess!  
Spring Trap kicks through the door.  
Goldie: _(a little angry)_ That door cost at least 55 dollar, Spring  
Spring Trap: Hey, hi there, I'm BACK! And I don't buy another ha-ha!  
Chica (Face-palmed) Not again.  
Spring Trap: Now I take revenge on all that you have done.  
Foxy: But we did nothing...  
Spring Trap: You do not Fox, but Freddy did!  
Freddy: always me he! _(especially with vengeance, crucify arms)_  
Chica: Freddy, don't worry.  
Spring Trap _(Stood for Freddy and hit him on his beak)_ : finally my revenge will be even sweeter than this hahahahahha !  
Bonnie: F- Freddy? _(worried a little)_  
Freddy _(groaned and tried to stand, but Spring Trap stood on his feet)_ : Freddy: Dry green gold rabbit, get off my feet!  
Spring Trap _(dramatic voice and face)_ Oh, you got me deeply offended ... .. _(Sick close-up)_ NOPE BITCH, IT WAS A LIE HAHAHHAHAHHA!  
Goldie: Spring stop now DIRECT !  
Spring Trap had never seen his friend so angry.  
Spring Trap _(lowered his ears)_ Sorry Goldie, it will never do it again.  
Goldie: Good and let you just never see you again here in my territory! _(Crucify hands again)  
_ Goldie teleports away.  
Freddy: I think it's dinner time!  
Chica: What's for dinner?  
Toy Chica makes the best pizza ever!  
Bonnie: Can't wait! My stomach is really empty!  
Foxy: Yarr, Let's go boys!  
 _Chica looks at Foxy and coughed._  
Foxy: _(uncomfortable laugh)_ And Girls!  
 _After dinner…_  
Bonnie: It was delicious  
Chica: Nobody can cook better than Toy Chica!


	3. Feelings

3\. Feelings

Bonnie had a dream:  
 _  
This is a feeling that I never had.  
Butterflies in my stomach.  
My heart is pounding all the time when she laughs, talks and looks at me. This feeling I would actually like from, but you can't. These types of dreams I have since 2 days ago. What is this. It Chica, why this feeling is there. I'm her best friend. I do not know what this feeling is called. But in my dreams I looked it up. And the feeling called love. Geesh, what an expensive and posh word, I call to hearts and more. And more Bonnie, what are you a strange rabbit. But yes, I tell her maybe ever, but this is a dream, and this is in reality, I do not know.  
I'm going to tell her now tomorrow, over a week of later. I don't know it._

Bonnie _(saws Chica and gasped)_ Chica!  
Chica: You too good morning Bonnie.  
Bonnie _(Blushes)_ I want to ask you something.  
Chica: Tell me.  
Bonnie: I'm in love with you!  
Chica: I'm-I'm-I'm not with you.  
Bonnie _(Disappointed)_ Ok. _(walks away)_  
Chica: I'm in love with Foxy.  
Bonnie: Oh ... .Really ? _(surprised)_  
Bonnie: Chica, ask him!  
Chica: if you like someone, ask Freddy.  
Bonnie: Why _(hold his head)_  
Chica: He's in love with you _(giggles)_  
Bonnie: Chica, I don't want to be gay, right?  
Chica: Bon Bon anyway, there's nothing wrong with being gay.  
Bonnie: Is Foxy a girl?  
Chica (laughs) No silly!  
Bonnie: Huh, what is it than _(_ _confused)_  
Chica: Nothing, just that you're a girl _(_ _teasing)_!  
Bonnie: I am a girl, Like if you're a guy _(_ _annoyed)_!  
Chica: I do not fucking argument _(_ _bit_ _angry)_!  
Bonnie: It looks like we do have quarrel ...  
Freddy: Bonnie Chica stop quarreling _(_ _angry)!_  
Bonnie: Freddy, stop being in love with me _(_ _confusing)_  
Freddy: Hold on with feelings and so I can't get you out of my head, Bonnie _(_ _nervous and_ _blushes_ _)_.  
Bonnie: Chica, I do not want to be gay _(_ _Chica argument_ _again_ _).  
_ Freddy (grabs Bonnie's shoulder) It's very popular being Gay.  
Chica (laughs) Yes, that is very much in Bonnie.  
Bonnie: Well, at least I dare to say who I am.  
Freddy: Who then?  
Bonnie: I was in love with her _(_ _Pointed to Chica)_  
Chica: I would disagree with you, I'm your best friend _(_ _back to normal)._  
Bonnie: Oh, nice friend you are, if you're abuse to me!  
Freddy: Stop bickering you two!  
Bonnie: Okay.  
Chica: Ok _(_ _Fake disappointment)_  
Freddy: Bonnie, please be a couple with me, I promise to make you not disappoint _(_ _begging)_.  
Goldie _(disgusted)_ Blegh, LOVE!  
Bonnie: _(_ _not amused)_ Okay ... .if you're ruining your in trouble.  
Freddy: _(Happy_ _)_ So we're a couple?  
Bonnie: Yes ...  
Freddy: _(_ _heaven happy_ ) Yes! YAAAAAAAAAAY!  
Chica: Okay ... .I am going to ask Foxy.  
Chica: Foxy ... ?  
Foxy: Yarrr ... ..IT'S ME .. Oh you're here Chica!.  
Foxy: I thought you we're the night guard lassie!  
Chica: I want to ask you something.  
Foxy: Yarr, lassie, just ask.  
Chica _(_ _blushes)_ Will you be my boyfriend?  
Foxy: Yarr, of course Lassie, I love you too, and even more happy. I would also never let you go. Now I'm never alone anymore!  
Chica: Bonnie and Freddy are a couple too _(smiles)_  
Foxy: Fantastic!  
Chica: Why? _(a little comfused)_  
Foxy: Just no more fighting, etc.

Chica: _( gasps)_ Did you hear us?  
Foxy _( laughs)_ Of course but stop ok?!  
Chica: OK, Freddy and Bonnie are gay as you will know.  
Foxy: Yarr, lassie, of course I know haha _(_ _uncomfortable_ _feeling_ )!  
Foxy _(thinks_ _)_ I'm actually in love with Freddy or Bonnie.  
Chica: I must again stand on the stage.  
Foxy: bye.  
Chica: I would also prefer to be with you.  
Bonnie: Blegh, love!  
Freddy: Ahem, we do!  
Bonnie _(_ _uncomfortable)_ Haha, yeah!  
Chica: Hey Boys _(_ _splutters)_  
Bonnie: Haha, very funny.  
Freddy: _(_ _sighs)_ Bonnie! 


End file.
